Bring it on!
by cmart91
Summary: Paige is a field hockey player who has her eye on a certain cheerleader from her rival school. Most likely a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well wrote this because I needed to take my mind off of my other stories. Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr about an interview where Shay Mitchell was being asked the girl that was going to be the cheerleader would be Emily. So naturally I had to write paily.

Eh.. it's rough(took me two hours to write). but just needed to get it out of my head soooooo yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

**Bring it on!**

Paige always looked forward to games against Rosewood High School. She was sitting on the bus, mentally preparing herself for the game by listening to her go to song on repeat. The bus drive was no longer than twenty minutes but still Paige's mind wandered. It wandered to the green fields with the blue and white bleachers, the very bleachers where the cheerleading team would sit in the first row during the JV games. She smiled to herself as she thought about one specific cheerleader that caught her eye from her rival school. One girl that, for two years, she had her eye on. Paige McCullers was not a girl who sat on the sidelines, so for her to pine over a girl from afar, was a huge deal.

The bus came to a stop, bringing Paige back to reality which wasn't too far from her daydream. Paige smiled to herself as she got up from her seat in the back of the bus and gladly walked off the bus, breathing the fresh air on Sharks territory. She looked around the familiar scenery of Rosewood High and to the fields where her coach and teammates were walking to. She looked around at the student body that was filing out as she was walking through the parking lot. Her best friend Pru, nudged her as they passed the faculty lot to the student lot where a certain cheerleader was coming out of a car. Paige looked over her shoulder just as the cheerleader was reaching into the trunk to get something. Paige stopped in the middle of the parking lot and stared at the girl blantly.

She admired the girl's beautiful olive colored legs that seemed to be everlasting. Her luscious black hair draped over her shoulder was falling into the trunk getting in her way. She tried to tuck her hair behind her ear and when that failed, she quickly put her hair in a messy bun. She stands on her toes reaching more into her trunk making her calf muscles more defined than before. This girl was beautiful. And the crazy thing is, is that Paige didn't have to see her face to know that this was the girl that she looked forward to seeing at every Rosewood game. She imagined walking up to the girl and seeing the smile that she always admired from afar, up close, but that came to a halt when a car honking pierced through Paige's ears.

Next thing Paige felt was her wrist getting pulled away. She looked around to see her best friend worrying but also the raven haired cheerleader staring from a few feet away.

"Hey are you okay?" Said the girl that caught Paige's attention. Her voice so angelic now that Paige heard it alone and not mixed with the rest of the voices while she was cheering. She was in her blue and white cheer outfit with her skirt riding up just a bit as she came walking up to Paige and Pru. Paige was in such shock that the girl, she'd stare at when she was sitting on the bleachers cheering on her JV teammates, was speaking to her. Pru swung her bag hitting Paige in the back knocking her forward, also knocking Paige's goofy smile off her face. Paige quickly nodded her head and the raven haired beauty smiled before her attention was taken away by a few of her teammates. "I'm glad. I'll see you later."

"Yeah… hopefully." Paige's goofy smile reappeared as the girl walked away joining a few of her teammates as they whispered and giggled amongst each other.

"You got it bad McCullers. Why haven't you talked to her yet?" Pru pushed Paige and they started to walk towards the fields to catch up with the rest of their teammates.

"She's beautiful. I mean did you see her?" Was all Paige said before looking over to where the raven haired cheerleader was smiling with her group of cheerleaders.

During the JV game, Paige focused on the girl instead of the game at hand. Every time her team scored she didn't cheer the instant it happen, there was always a delay, even if it was by a few seconds. Pru and the rest of her team would start cheering and quickly Paige would notice and clap or stand up accordingly. But after the hype died down, Paige focused back on the cheerleader across the field. The cheerleader was shaking her pompoms from the lower bleacher seats in perfect synchronization with the line of other cheerleaders.

"Her name is Emily, P." Pru whispered to Paige with a smirk as she turned her attention back to someone who wasn't ignoring her. Paige was captivated by the no longer mystery girl and she could have sworn that the tanned girl was looking at her too.

"Emily…"

* * *

Emily kept her eyes on the girl as she was stretching right before the game. Before that, Emily watched across the field at the girl who she thought was intensely watching her younger teammates play. The girl caught her eye after the scare in the parking lot, she felt she heart stop when the heard the honk piercing through her ears and then a girl yelling a name. Paige, her name was Paige. Emily had seen her before but never thought twice about it, until today. She was captured by the brunette's brilliant smile when she said that she was okay. Emily had a familiar feeling in her stomach that had been absence in the last few years, a feeling that she missed. So naturally, Emily was fascinated with the girl that made her feel this way and stole a glance at the girl every time she leaned forward to stretch before the Varsity game began.

Emily was one of the co-captains of the Rosewood cheerleading squad. The cheer squad always cheered at games for the three major recognized sports in the school district; Football, Basketball and Field Hockey. Whether the game was home or away the cheer squad was always there, it didn't matter who was playing, boys or girls, the cheer squads of the district didn't discriminate.

Emily sat down and place her legs out in front of her reaching forward to touch her toes, in the process she lifted her head up just slightly to peek up at the field to see if she could spot the brunette. She quickly felt embarrassed when she was caught staring by the brunette and all she saw was a smirk before she turned her back to face the rest of her team.

The Varsity game started and all the while that Emily was cheering on her friend, Spencer and the rest of the field hockey team, her eyes just kept fixating on Paige. Paige was good and even took on Spencer more than once and beating her every time; giving Ravenswood a lead of two goals. It was almost the end of the game with one minute left at the second half, when the cheerleaders turned their attention away from the game in a last ditch effort to pump up the crowd. They were almost at the end of their cheer when someone from the crowd yelled 'look out'.

At that moment Emily and a few other cheerleaders turned around to be met with bodies crashing into them. Emily fell backwards and in anticipation for the blow to the head she slammed her eyes shut, but didn't feeling any pain.

"Are you okay?" Were the words that made Emily realize that there was a body on top of her. She opened her eyes to see the girl she'd been thinking about since the parking lot, hovering over her. Emily saw one hand that was situated near her face was holding the girl's weight off of Emily but that Paige's other hand was cradled under her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Emily smiled up to the warm brown eyes of the stranger who was becoming less and less of a stranger as the minutes goes on.

"We should stop meeting like this." Paige smiled and it made Emily's heart beat faster than she was used to. Paige stands up reaching her hand out to Emily with the charming smile that Emily was starting to like, a lot. "I'm Paige, Paige McCullers." She says after pulling Emily up from the ground.

"Emily Fields." She smiled at the girl in front of her and for some reason she knew that this wouldn't be the last time she saw Paige McCullers, not by a long shot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woahh I can not believe how many reviews and faves and follows this "one shot" got. Well obviously it's not a one shot anymore. Maybe a 5 shot? what do y'all think? Based on the majority of the reviews it seems like that's what y'all want? Let me know!

Anyways thank you for reading as always! And Also Enjoy!

* * *

Bring It On, Again

"Stay cool McCullers. You got this" Paige repeated to herself as she paced back and forth in front of the restaurant. She had never been like this before with any other first date but the thought of Emily actually being interested in her, was something that she still couldn't wrap her head around. Again, it was unusual for Paige to feel unsure about herself when it came to girls. She never had a problem walking up to a girl and asking them out or for their number but it's different with Emily. With Emily she couldn't, and she didn't. Emily was the one that came up to Paige and asked for her number after the game.

* * *

After the crash and proper introductions to each other, the game went on. But what was supposed to be only one minute of play, ended up being 15 minutes of making sure the cheerleaders and the players were okay and didn't have concussions. After the final buzzer, Paige and the rest of her tem were celebrating their win against their rival school, a few minutes later was when they were packing their equipment up. As Paige and her group of friends were heading over to the bus, Paige noticed Emily leaning against the bus messing with something in her hand. Paige slowed her pace so that she fell behind all her teammates and was face to face with the raven haired beauty.

"Hello again." Paige said as she turn to see her team mates pile into the bus and rush over to the windows closest to the interaction that was going on. Paige's head dip down to hide her smile and that was something that didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Great game out there. I mean I know you beat us but you're really good."

Paige's charming smile was the first thing to catch Emily's attention eliciting a smile of her own, and her smile grew wider when she figured that Paige was nervous. Emily was taking a huge chance with assuming that Paige was interested in her, she had asked around to a few of the fellow cheerleaders and found out that Paige was gay, she had broken a few hearts on the Ravenswood cheer squad and our girls swimming team. Emily was a bit weary of Paige but after the crash to each other, it was evident what Emily wanted. She was never into gossip, she would get to know Paige on her own terms.

"Thanks. It's good to know that we can be friendly rival schools. I'm still sorry for crashing into you. I tried to stop but it just happened really fast." Emily was hypnotized by Paige brown eyes that were fixated solely on her that she forgot that Paige was speaking to her.

"Oh, no harm no foul." Emily quickly mustered up hoping that that was an appropriate response to whatever Paige said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to hurt a pretty girl like you." Emily let out a small giggle which she quickly shut down before Paige could get cocky. She wasn't one to believe rumors but the one of her being cocky somehow stuck in her head. Emily's 'stay cool' façade was crumbling the longer she stood in front of the brown haired girl. She took a deep breath to recompose herself before taking a step forward towards Paige.

"Ha… Listen I actually wanted to see if you wanted to go out sometime." Emily said confidently making Paige take a half step back.

"Uhh ye—yeah sure um yeah that would be…good?" Paige mentally slapped herself for acting so nervous around the dark haired girl. She wasn't being her usual smooth self and quite frankly she was off her game with Emily.

"Great! Can I get your number?" Emily asked while handing her phone to the field hockey player with a new contact page up and ready for her to give Emily her information. Paige happily took the phone almost too eagerly.

"Call me." Paige said rather excitedly then quickly registered the sly smile forming on Emily's lips as she handed her phone back to the tanned girl. "..Maybe or you know if you want, whenever, that's cool." She tried to play it cool by swaying in place and shrugging as she spoke to Emily. Out of the corner of her eye she could see all her teammates lined against the windows looking at the interaction at hand. Of course Paige, could pinpoint Pru's smirk out of the crowd of faces slightly sticking out the window.

Emily noticed where Paige's attention went and followed her gaze to the audience they had. Quickly the team dispersed as they caught wind of Emily's stare and just like that the windows were clear. Emily didn't mind that Paige's team mates were watching and she even thought that that's why she was acting all nervous. According to what her squad said, Paige was quite the player at Ravenswood, but she didn't see that as she spoke to the brown haired girl.

"I will call you. I'll send you a text right now so you can have my number. So you can call me or you know if you want, that's cool." Emily said playfully, making Paige chuckle and stare at Emily for a bit, oh how she was in trouble if Emily could actually make her nervous.

"You're funny Emily. I like that."

"And I like that you are really nervous… I'll call you later Paige." The raven haired girl turned around quickly and Paige watched as the girl's ponytail moved from side to side moving in perfect synchronization with the sway of her hips.

"McCullers! Get on the bus!" Paige's coach yelled making her jump up and then turn to meet the gaze of her slightly short coach that was small but had a bark to her. Paige nodded her head before walking over to the bus steps but not before looking over in the direction that Emily was walking. The girl was still fairly close to the bus talking to one Spencer Hastings, a girl Paige was very familiar with. Spencer was her biggest threat on the Sharks team, but she was also aware of the friendship between her hardcore rival and the girl she had longed for. Paige stared at them at a car about 25 feet away when she heard her coach's voice again. "You heard the girl she'll call you, staring will get you nowhere. Now move it!" Paige blushes slightly as she rushes onto the bus and takes her normal seat next to Pru in the very back row.

Paige plops down on the seat and she can feel her heart pounding as well as her phone ringing in her bag. She quickly looked in her bag and follow the ringer, ignoring the burning stare that she was getting from her best friend sitting next to her. Paige finally found her phone, when she saw a number that was unfamiliar to her had sent her a text message. She unlocked her phone and tapped on the new message icon.

_Staring huh?_ The first message said making Paige's cheek turn a deep red as she thought of the girl hearing how her coach called her out. She looked out the window to see that the girl wasn't there anymore. Her attention then quickly turned to another message coming in and she quickly tapped on the phone to view it.

_BTW this is Emily but I think you knew that already. ;) _ When Paige looked out the window again she saw Emily a few feet away from where she was with Spencer, waving to Paige. Paige goofily returned the wave and all she could hear was a universal 'AWE' coming from her teammates on the bus. Paige sunk down into her seat trying to cover her face up by pulling her jersey up over her eyes.

"All P, you're growing up." Pru whispered to her as she continued to hide from her teammates. But what her teammates didn't know was that she was hiding the smile from them, she was hiding the excitement that she had never had when it came to liking a girl. She knew that Emily was different and she liked that her tough exterior could be easily broken with a single smile from the right girl, and that girl was Emily Fields.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here you go guys. Woah this one shot has really come a long way lol.**

* * *

**Bring it On! 3: All or Nothing**

"I thought you stood me up." Paige smiles as she sees the beautiful raven haired girl jogging up to her. Paige was leaning up against the side of the restaurant with her left leg propped up. Before Emily showed up she was staring down at her phone waiting to see if there would be a text from Emily cancelling on her. So she was surprised to see the girl jogging up to her with such eagerness.

"I would never." The tan girl smiles and gives Paige a tight hug and whispering that she was sorry. The two girls turn and go into the restaurant that is more like a diner. Paige walks towards the booths that were situated right by the windows and allowed Emily to get in the booth first before sitting next to her. "Don't take offence to this but usually my dates sit on the opposite side so that I could see them." Emily smiles as she turns towards Paige and tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear. Emily was surprised by how just the effect Paige's stare had on her, She only caught a glimpse of the sly smile and the raise eyebrow before she felt the blood rushing to her cheek.

"Well then you've been out with amateurs because by sitting next to you I can do numerous things. Like hold your hand comfortably without having to awkwardly reach over the table, I can also put my arm around you but most importantly I get to be next to a beautiful girl." Paige smiles at the girl eliciting a blush from Emily as she ducks her head allowing her hair to fall forward. This smile action warmed Paige's heart, she was the cause of the other girls pink tinted cheeks. She always admired the girl but never thought that she would be the reason for the girl smiles, let allow a blush. Paige was taken aback by how easy it was to become her usual confident self, the last time she was with Emily in person she was all too eager around the cheerleader. Over the phone and over text, it was easier for Paige to cover up how dorky she actually was and her attempts to flirt came off as corny, Emily thought.

"So how many times have you used that line on a girl?"

"I will have you know that, that is the first and only time I have said that. It hurts my feelings that you think I would recycle lines on my dates."

"Can I ask you something before this goes any further?" Paige's smile falters for a second before it is back on her face. She nods at Emily and prepares for whatever question she has in store for her. "Are the rumors true? Do you have a history of breaking girls hearts?"

"That depends on how you classify as breaking hearts…I have dated multiple girls and have had multiple dates with each one. Never at the same time though but the dates eventually stopped happening…It's all causal and they know that before we go out. I never intentionally broke someone's heart but yet these rumors are going around and apparently coming to Rosewood. I mean I have dated a few girls from there but I remember that they were the ones that stopped calling me."

"Wow sounds like you have a lot of experience…"

"Look I get if you don't want to continue this. I like you a lot but if you don't feel comfortable with being on a date with me then that's okay. I'm not going to hold that against you."

"I'm not a causal dater. I'm a relationship person. Always have been. I don't know, it just intimidates me that you have had way more experience with this then I have."

"If it makes you feel more at ease, I have never had a relationship. Like EVER. and" Paige moves closer to Emily before looking around and whispers to Emily. "I still have my V card." Emily smiles at Paige before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Paige didn't know what came over her, she had never told that to any of the girls that she had dated. The only one who knew that she was a virgin was Pru. She smiled to herself knowing that there was just something about Emily and that made her special enough to disclose this secret. Her fingers came up to her cheek as if to trace the cheerleaders kiss on her fair skin. Both girls could feel a blushing coming over them as they both looked down at their menus. They were both smiling to themselves as they continue to look through the food items.

"Thank you for telling me that. Guess I should tell you something too huh?" Paige shrugs as she looks away from the menu to focus her attention back on Emily.

"You don't have to. I didn't tell for you to tell me something in return." Emily smiles at the brown haired girl eliciting a crooked smile from Paige. Without any hesitation Paige placed her hand over Emily's hand that was resting on the seat. Emily gladly squeezed Paige's hand gently as they continue to talk and get to know each other before their waitress tends to them.

* * *

Paige and Emily had been on a few more dates, but they both agreed to take things slow since Emily was still wary because of her last relationship. Paige gladly complied with Emily's request and since their first date, Paige had only focused on Emily and stopped the serial dating. Paige would get phone calls and texts from other girls but she kindly decline all the invitations.

It had been about month since their first meeting that the Sharks were now on Ravenswood territory. This was the last game of the official season for both teams before they went to the postseason. And since both teams had impressive records this season they were going to the championships of their distinct.

Paige had a smile on her face as she awaited the bus from Rosewood to come in sight from the field. Her smile instantly became wider as she caught sight of the bus as she was hanging at the top of the bleachers with her teammates and friends. She could see that the field hockey players were the first to get out of the bus and then the cheerleaders were the last to walk off. Her brows furrow when she hadn't spotted the raven haired girl. The bus had closed their doors but then opened again, that's when Emily emerged with a sympathetic smile flashing towards the bus driver. She ran to catch up with her rival, Spencer Hastings, and a few cheerleaders. A smirk slowly appeared on Paige's face as the cheerleader looked up giving Paige a shy smile and small wave.

Emily had been too distracted by Paige when she heard her cheer squad 'Awe' behind her. Spencer smiled as she saw her friend blush violently, Emily automatically put her hands over her face to try and hide it.

"You know we might be enemies on the field but she's okay. Especially if she can make you that happy from across the field." Spencer smirked then turned her attention to Paige, waving to her and Paige returned the favor. They didn't dislike each other not by any means. They both shared the same competitive nature that made them want to win but off the field they were actually friends that went to field hockey training camps together over the summer. Spencer had told Paige about Emily in the past but Paige never thought anything would come of it.

Emily smiled at Spencer's approval and went to the bleachers and gathered the cheer squad so that they could warm up and practice the routine before the varsity game was to start. Emily thought about going across the field to wish Paige luck but hesitated because Paige and she weren't exclusive. As far as she knew, Paige was still talking to others girls while dating her over the past month. So she fought the urge to go over to the rival bleachers and just sat down.

Paige was a bit upset that Emily hadn't called or sent her a text saying good luck like she did before every game since they started dating. Paige had tried to get Emily's attention when they were running their mandatory laps but to no avail. So she took out her frustration on the field and had no mercy. Even Pru had to talk to her best friend and tell her to take it down a notch but Paige was upset. Her coach noticed that something was bothering Paige before halftime and told her to sit out for the rest of the half to clear her mind for the second half. Paige stormed off of the field and headed for the locker rooms where she could sit in silence and just get over Emily. She had thought they were hitting it off pretty well but Paige guessed she was wrong. She wondered why Emily had suddenly lost interest in her.

"Paige?" Paige sprang up as she heard the familiar voice of the cheerleader. She hastily wiped her tears away, angry at herself for letting this affect her. Emily came to her side immediately as she saw the brown hared girl's puffy eyes and redden nose. "Babe what's wrong?"

"It's babe now?" Paige said leaning away from the cheerleader with hurt laced in her voice.

"You're right sorry. I know we aren't together, I just thought that… I don't know what I thought we were. But I guess I'll leave you alone." The look on Emily's face was hard to bear and broke Paige's heart. Paige stepped forward and grabbed her hand and pulling her back from walking away.

"I thought that you lost interest in me… It's stupid I know but you didn't send me a good luck text like you do every game and I just thought…" Emily interrupts Paige's sentence with a silencing kiss. This was their first kiss and neither of the girls held back as Paige's back hit a locker door.

"Yeah I totally lost interest in you." Emily says with a smirk as Paige smiles and leans in to kiss the beautiful cheerleader. She rested her hands on the girls hips as she continued to lean against the locker and Emily against her. That was until they heard 'Ahem'.

* * *

**A/N #2: Soooooooo The End?**

**I don't know. Do you guys still want this? I'm running out of ideas for it. So if you have some input feel free to let me know otherwise i think this one shot has come to it's end... I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
